


Like a Shibe

by billgreen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Insecurity, M/M, Meta, Post-TATINOF, Self-Esteem, YouTube, rebranding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billgreen/pseuds/billgreen
Summary: После TATINOF'а Фил чувствует себя закомплексованным из-за того, как фанаты воспринимают его, особенно в сравнение с Дэном. Хауэлл всегда самый сексуальный из них; именно поэтому Фила никогда не рисовали как французскую девушку?Дэн старается переубедить его.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like A Shibe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316508) by [adorkablephil (kimberly_a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil). 



Три утра — Фил заходит в гостиную в пижамных штанах со Звездными Воинами и голубой футболке, приглаживая челку. 

Дэн сидит в своей любимой задротской позе, утонув в диванной вмятине, желая провести остаток жизни в таком положении. Тур был действительно невероятно захватывающим опытом, но как же он рад снова быть дома и впитывать такую родную атмосферу. Это больше не их автобус, не номер в гостиной, не раздевалка в каком-то рандомном месте... Это их квартира, их гостиная, их диван и его диванная вмятина. И он не желает сдвигаться с места когда-либо снова.

Его позвоночник так сладко растворился в такой привычной родной форме, и Дэн впервые за несколько месяцев чувствует себя по-настоящему комфортно. Он дома. Боги, как же ему хорошо! Но Фил обычно не бодрствует в такое время, и тем более Дэн был уверен, что тот ушел спать несколько часов назад. 

— Не спится? — спросил он, лишь наполовину обращая внимание на друга и глядя на экран ноутбука. 

Фил издал непонятный хмыкающий звук и упал на другой конец дивана, обнимая свои колени, прямо как ребенок. 

— Чем занят? — поинтересовался он хриплым ото сна голосом. 

Дэн повернул к нему экран, ответив: — Ребрендинг.

На рабочем столе было открыто множество фотографий в пастельных тонах. Фил кивнул, потер глаза под очками, а затем снова обнял свои ноги, уставившись в пространство. 

Наступила комфортная тишина; Дэн открыл тамблер и начал бездумно пролистывать экран вниз, пока молчание Фила не стало немного странным.

— Может, хочешь посмотреть фильм? — предложил Дэн, смотря на него, но Фил просто покачал головой, сохраняя угрюмое выражение лица. Ладно, что-то случилось. Дэн отставил ноутбук в сторону. — Что такое? 

— Могу я взять твой ноутбук? — тихо спросил Фил.

Дэн озадаченно кивнул и передал его. До сих пор неуклюжие после сна пальцы Фила стучали по клавиатуре, после чего он произнес: — Три миллиона восемьсот пять тысяч сто сорок восемь подписчиков. — Снова стук пальцев по клавиатуре, а затем более спокойное: — Шесть миллионов сто двадцать три тысячи восемьсот одиннадцать. Почти в два раза больше.

Дэн смущенно вздохнул.

— Это не имеет значения, Фил. У нас у обоих дела идут достаточно хорошо, не правда ли? Все те кричащие фанаты, которых мы встретили в туре, были там не ради меня — они были там, чтобы встретиться с нами. У тебя очень много преданных поклонников. 

Скорость, с которой канал Дэна начал набирать подписчиков, становясь более популярным, было тем, о чем они никогда не говорили. Он фанат Фила #1, и с более успешным каналом, чем у его бывшего идола. Иногда Дэну с трудом удавалось верить в это.

Фил медленно кивнул, отдавая ноутбук обратно, и снова уставился в пустоту. Дэн все ждал, пока тот скажет хоть слово, но тишина продолжала давить. Они просто сидели какое-то время; Дэн больше не смотрел на ноутбук, а внимательно изучал лицо своего друга, который по-прежнему уделял больше внимания пустому пространству перед ним.

— Речь ведь вовсе не о подписчиках, да? — тихо спросил Дэн. После такого спокойного вечера для него было неожиданно вдруг прыгать в интимные неловкие разговоры и совсем не хотелось портить настроение. Он хотел, чтобы Фил просто поговорил с ним, но тот всего-навсего пожал плечами, так и не смотря на него. 

Дэн только-только стиснул зубы, но все же Фил удосужился пробормотать: — Я просто... Я не как ты.

Дэн нахмурился. — Э-э... В каком смысле? Ты самый похожий на меня человек, которого я знаю. У меня никогда не было кого-то, с кем я могу играть в Mario Kart, и смотреть аниме, и смеяться над дурацкими каламбурными шутками, и..

— Люди не смотрят меня из-за того, как я выгляжу, — прервал его Фил. — То есть, я не говорю, что твоя внешность это единственное, почему смотрят твои видео, но... Я имею в виду, что я не... Я как... Как пудинг. Всем нравится пудинги, но они всего-лишь мягкие, и сладкие, и.. Простые. Все смотрят на меня и видят... Я как двухметровый ребенок.

Дэн почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что несколько минут назад сравнил Фила с ребенком. Конечно, в нем всегда было что-то детское и невинное, но это делает его обаятельным. То, как он удивляется и радуется делает его таким... Филом.

Фил наконец поднял на него глаза. — Ты читал комментарии на ютубе. Ты видел посты на тамблере. Люди считают тебя горячим. Все говорят, что тебе нужно стать моделью. Фанаты сходили с ума, когда ты показывал ключицы на лайвах. Они хотят.. Делать с тобой кое-что. — Он снова отвел взгляд и вздохнул. — Твои подписчики хотят тебя, Дэн. Вот правда. А мои называют меня ангельской фасолинкой, говорят, что я очаровательный и хотят мило обниматься со мной. Я не горячий. Я не... Не ты. 

Дэн не знал, что сказать, но Фил продолжил прежде чем тот успел сделать это. — Я как.. Я как чертова шибу, Дэн.

Дэн правда пытался не смеяться, но у него не вышло. — Ну вообще-то ты и правда немного напоминаешь шибу. — Он сразу же пожалел о сказанном, увидев как выражение лица Фила стало еще более подавленным. — Ты типа хочешь стать... Секс-символом или что? — осторожно спросил он, не совсем уверенный в том, как Фил отреагирует на это.

Тот пожал плечами. Это уже выводило Дэна из себя, ведь они так и не поговорили нормально, а Филу все еще неприятно. Ему хотелось понять, может ли он как-нибудь помочь ему. Фил всегда поддерживает его во время экзистенциальных кризисов, но очень редко выпадает шанс вернуть должок. Фил обычно не грустит и не попадает в водоворот глубоких раздумий. Именно поэтому сейчас все было максимально странно. Дэн не привык быть поддержкой. Фил всегда помогает ему, но помогает ли он Филу? Раньше он думал, что да, но теперь ставит под сомнение свои умения дружить. Но даже если до этого момента у него не было шанса быть спасательной шлюпкой для Фила, то он определенно есть сейчас.

Фил отвернулся еще больше, стараясь не установить случайный зрительный контакт, но это только позволило увидеть Дэну его пурпурные уши. Фил покраснел.

— Когда мы планировали TATINOF и писали сценарии к фанфикам, то даже не обговаривали, кто из нас двоих будет позировать, как французская девушка... Было просто очевидно, что это будешь ты. Никто не захочет видеть меня, лежащего как модель нижнего белья. Тем более, если есть ты.

Теперь покраснел Дэн. Фил прав. Они никогда не задумывались о том, кто будет играть модель в этом фанфике; Дэн всегда играет сексуальных и дерзких героев... Но иронично. Завершающий сексуальный танец никогда не планировался быть по-настоящему сексуальным; он был скорее наигранно не комфортным, потому что именно так Дэн себя и видел. Он не считает себя привлекательным или сексуальным, но он может вжиться в роль. 

Вдруг он вспомнил, как несколько раз просил Фила станцевать завершающий сексуальный танец, и как странно это было. Фил не самый лучший актер в мире, и ему не так просто притвориться уверенным. 

А еще Дэн на самом деле никогда не задумывался о том, как должно быть, оскорбительно то, что они никогда не упоминали Фила, когда дело доходило до нахальности в их шоу. И теперь, когда Дэн подумал об этом, то понял насколько это унизительно. Словно они оба просто мысленно предположили, что Дэн единственный, кого зритель может посчитать сексуальным. 

— Фил, мы оба играем свои роли для наших фанатов, верно? Мы не показываем себя полностью. Может, первые годы на ютубе ты и был открыт немного больше, но сейчас ты более склонен к невинной персоне, не матерящейся и все такое. И ты никого не обманываешь — это ведь часть тебя, и все любят ее, но и в то же время, это не значит, что это все, что ты из себя представляешь. Вот я знаю тебя полностью; знаю, что ты ругаешься, и пошло шутишь, и... Гм... Ну, знаешь... Думаешь о сексе. Смотришь порно. И все такое. 

Теперь и он отвернулся, окончательно смутившись. Обычно они не говорят на такие темы. За столько лет их кокетливые шутки стали негласным соглашением молчать о таких вещах и уважать личное пространство друг друга. Фил даже ссутулился от того, как не комфортно ему было. Не часто его сосед обсуждает с ним порно. 

Дэн не смог удержать нервные короткий смешок. — Ну то есть, Фил... Ты вообще смотрел свое Toxic-видео? Ты знаешь, сколько у него просмотров? — Он снова открыл ноутбук и зашел на ютьуб. — Иди сюда. 

Фил быстро пересел ближе к нему, выглядя одновременно заинтересованным и напуганным. Дэн напечатал amazingphil в поисковой строке. Первым предложенным продолжением было «amazingphil toxic». Ухмыляясь, Дэн посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь. — Зрители смотрят его не для того чтобы увидеть твоего львенка, понимаешь? 

Фил опустил голову, продолжая краснеть все сильнее. — Это было очень давно, — пробормотал он. 

— Это чисто мое мнение, — настаивал Дэн. — Ты сказал, что тебя можно описать как шибу, но не все люди видят тебя так — или хотят видеть.

Снова наступила тишина; Фил смотрел на пол, задумавшись о чем-то, пока Дэн изучал его лицо.

— Мы — бренд, помнишь? Может, голой груди AmazigPhil'a снова стоит начать появляться в твоих видео? Ты мог бы... Пусть твоя внутренняя сексуальная француженка показывает себя немного чаще. 

Господи Боже, лицо Дэна пылает, оно словно в чертовом огне.

Фил оглядел его, слегка ухмыльнувшись. — Думаешь, во мне есть сексуальная француженка?

Дэн закатил глаза. — Ты вообще слушал, что я тебе говорил? Я знаю тебя настоящего, я знаю, что «случайные» оговорки и намеки с сексуальным подтекстом в наших видео далеко не все случайные. Я думаю, что подсознательно ты хочешь, чтобы фанаты видели твою «не шибу» сторону. И они безусловно хотят. Ну то есть, ты читал когда-нибудь фанфики?

Фил нахмурился. — Фанфики? Типа того что мы читали для тамблер-видео?.. Там... С кожей? — тревожно спросил он.

Дэн звонко рассмеялся. — Не все они такие. И... Я должен сказать, Фил... В них доминант обычно ты. Ну, когда фанаты пишут постельные сцены, то делают тебя ведущим.

Брови Фила взлетели так высоко, что Дэну на секунду показалось, что те могут исчезнуть. 

— Ты читал смат про нас?

Дерьмо. Голова Дэна точно должна взорваться ото всей крови, вмиг прильнувшей к его лицу; ему срочно нужно взять разговор под контроль. Или закончить. Да, это намного лучше. Просто закончить его как можно быстрее. Дэн не отвечал на протяжение долгого времени, пока не вспомнил, что вообще-то старался помочь Филу почувствовать себя лучше, а сейчас думает о том, как незаметнее смыться. Замечательный друг Дэн. Ага.

— Да, эм? И... Э-э... Ты почти всегда сверху. Так представляют наши фанаты. Поэтому я не думаю, что они считают тебя шибу.

Фил вновь отвернулся, но на этот раз чтобы скрыть улыбку. — Ты читал смат про нас. — Он взглянул на Дэна, приподнимая бровь. — Со мной-доминантом. — Он усмехнулся, после чего лукаво спросил: — Понравилось?

На этот раз Дэн вскинул брови. — Э-эм. 

Блядство! Сколько карт он должен раскрыть сегодня? Конечно, первое время они флиртовали друг с другом, но Дэн прекрасно понимает, что Филу не нужно ничего большего, и он уважает его выбор. Это было давно. Не то чтобы чувства Дэна изменились, но ему казалось, что Филу не захочется иметь с ними дело. Так что и он больше не имеет с ними дела.

Теперь он был тем, кто смотрит в пространство и краснеет. Очень неожиданно ковер в гостиной показался ему невероятно захватывающим. Фил сел ближе к нему так, что их плечи и бедра соприкасались.

Дэн поднял на него глаза; теперь Фил выглядел серьезным. — Знаешь, я могу не всегда быть сверху.

Дэн открыл рот от шока. — Ты... Ты хочешь... Фил, ты пытаешься доказать, что ты не шибу? Потому что это не смешно.

Фил отрицательно покачал головой, пристально смотря на Дэна; его глаза почти полностью черные из-за расширившихся зрачков, не смотря на то, что в комнате было очень светло.

Дэн не может отвезти взгляд. Это точно происходит на самом деле? 

Их лица не так уж далеко друг от друга, поэтому Филу даже не пришлось наклоняться, чтобы соединить свои губы с губами Дэна. 

Это их первый поцелуй; даже если они бесстыдно флиртовали раньше, то никогда не заходили так далеко. Но сейчас Фил настойчиво прижимается губами к губам Дэна, и тот слегка приоткрывает рот, позволяя им языкам соприкоснуться на пару секунд. Фил стонет и нежно притягивает Дэна ближе за волосы, углубляя поцелуй.

Спустя несколько минут Дэн отстранился, тяжело дыша, и посмотрел Филу в глаза. — Ты же не пытаешься ничего доказать?

Фил снова ухмыльнулся. — Ну, должен признать, ты убедил меня в том, что немного ребрендинга — не совсем плохо, но... Я хотел сделать это в течение многих лет. Просто я не думал, что ты тоже хочешь. Хочешь меня. В этом плане.

Дэн запустил руку в мягкие волосы Фила, слегка поглаживая запутанные пряди и дыша прямо напротив его губ. — Хочу. Всегда хотел.

И затем они снова целуются, мокро, жадно и отчаянно. Узкие джинсы Дэна больше не кажутся такими удобными, и он начал завидовать Филу в его пижамных штанах. — Хочешь... Э-э... Переместиться?

Фил отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на него. — В спальню?

Когда они быстро бежали по коридору, Дэн хихикнул. — Представляешь, сколько раз я смотрел Toxic-видео?

И Фил тоже засмеялся.


End file.
